Diskussion:Akatorimon
In welcher deiner Quellen steht, dass Akatorimon ein Ultra-Digimon ist? Meine Quellen: http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexakatori.shtml und http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Akatorimon Legatze 15:20, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vergiss es, bekommst sowieso keine richtige Stellungname von LARSMON zu dem falschen Level...Seppi2621989 16:23, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Dann editiere ich den Artikel einfach, LARSMON. Außerdem beschwere ich mich gerne bei den Admins von Wikia. Sag mir doch einfach die Quelle. Legatze 16:24, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Legatze, das hab ich auch mal probiert...Ergebnis ich wurd gesperrt :D Seppi2621989 16:27, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Mensch, LARSMON sag mir doch einfach die Quelle, irgendwo wirst du es doch her haben!Legatze 16:29, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::So jetzt ist mal schicht im Schacht. Wo fang ich am besten an, ihr beide gebt mir ja ne Menge Stoff zum Schreiben. Erstmal:Ihr habt jetzt innerhalb von 5 min. jeweils zweimal diese Diskussion editiert und regt euch darüber auf, dass ich nicht antworte. Ein bisschen Zeit zum Lesen und dann zum Schreiben bräucht ich aber vielleicht auch, zumal ich damit beschäftigt war aufgrund der Bitte eines hierbei beteiligten Bilder zu löschen. Machen wir auch gleich mit diesem Jemand weiter, ich denke mal Seppi weiß, dass ich von ihm rede. Es ist eine bodenlose Frechheit, wie du regelmäßig auf dieses Wiki kommst, um irgendwelche edits zu fertigen, die mich persönlich angreifen oder sogar neuerdings, um Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzten, denn du weißt ganz genau, dass es bis zu deiner Sperrung damals n bisschen länger gedauert hat un da auch n bisschen mehr vorgefallen war. Nun zu dir Legatze. Du nervst mich langsam. Ich habe dir schon mehrere Male auf anderen Diskussionsseiten Quellen vorgelegt und so langsam verlange ich ganz einfach, dass mir und meiner Arbeit hier zumindest ein bisschen Vertrauen entgegengebracht wird. Auch mit den Admins von Wikia wurde ich dank Seppi schon zu Diskussionen gezwungen, allerdings hatte sich das dann alles geklärt, du brauchst mir hier also nicht zu drohen. Schlussendlich ist zu sagen, so ungern ich das tue, da es sich ziemlich hart anhört, aber ihr lasst mir ja keine Wahl:keiner zwingt euch hier zu arbeiten, wenn ihr sowieso denkt, dass alles nur sch***** ist und ihr euch nur beschweren könnt. Ich hoffe, damit habe ich endlich meine Ruhe, denn solche Texte hier rauben mir Zeit, die ich ja vielleicht auch in dieses Wiki hier investieren könnte. --LARSMON 16:39, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::Erstmal isses wohl alles andere als ne Frechheit auf die Digipedia zu kommen, das is mir ja wohl gestattet, zumal ich meistens ja eh nur Diskussionedits tätige. Sofern du dich angegriffen fühlst, möcht ich mich entschuldigen. An der Stelle muss man LARSMON auch zugestehen, dass er wirklich viel Zeit für Digipedia investiert, ohne Frage. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was damals bei meiner Sperrung mehr vorgefallen war, als das Level einigemale zu korrigieren. Wie dem auch sei...es gibt auf keiner Diskussionsseite von dir angegebene Quellen für die Level, im Gegenteil du gingst darauf nie ein. Ich denk auch, dass wenn das jetzt vernünftig geklärt wird, es keine Beschwerden geben muss, schließlich muss das ja nicht sein, ein Wiki ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, das heißt, dass ein Admin bitte auf die Diskussionen eingehen sollte und sich Vorschläge durch den Kopf gehen lassen sollte, ohne sofort NEIN zu sagen. Natürlich gilt selbiges auch für Normale Benutzer. Ich für meinen Teil, möcht mich nochmals entschuldigen für die etwas aggressiveren Töne, aber das sollte wirklich geklärt werden mit den Leveln, schließlich sagen alle anderen Quellen anderes (es gibt nochn paar andere Sachen, die hier nicht so ich sag mal "seriös" sind, aber erstmal eins nach dem anderen...). Ich hoff man kann jetzt auf einer vernünftigen Basis miteinander reden und ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt endlich mal auf einen Nennenr kommen... Gruß Seppi2621989 19:27, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::Auch ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal nachfragen, woher die Daten und Digitationen für Akatorimon stammen. Um allen Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: Es geht bei der Diskussion um die Quellen nicht darum, Dich, LARSMON, oder Deine Arbeit in irgendeiner Form in Frage zu stellen, oder Dir zu unterstellen, Dich nicht auf Quellen berufen zu können. Es geht einzig und allein um die Sache, nämlich die Daten und Digitationen von Akatorimon. Da Du Quellen hast, die besagen, Akatorimon sei ein Ultra-Digimon und digitiere aus Kokatorimon, und Legatzes, Seppis und meine (wikimon.net) Quellen besagen, Akatorimon sei ein Champion-Digimon mit mehreren Digitationsmöglichkeiten, scheint hier ein Widerspruch zwischen den Quellen vorzuliegen. Um diesem auf die Spur zu kommen, wäre es günstig, wenn alle Beteiligten alle Quellen einsehen könnten. Schließlich geht es uns doch allen darum, das Wiki so korrekt wie möglich zu gestalten. :::::Phiria 10:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC)